Hidden Urges
by redpandachanel
Summary: Tohru has feeling suddenly that she's never experienced before after an early morning run in with Kyo, and Kyo feels similarly. However, neither know how to act on their feelings as they progress, leading to sexual frustration. (Will be getting explicit further into the story.)


Chapter One: Early Mornings and Bright Red Cheeks

Tohru had woken up earlier than usual, after a series of intense dreams kept her from enjoying her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and gathered from the lack of early morning light in the room that it was probably before six in the morning, the sun hadn't begun to crack the horizon yet. She stood up, rubbing at her eyes, padding across the room in her bare feet.

She changed quickly, putting on her school uniform, figuring she'd put some breakfast on, get lunches ready, and maybe have some time to study for her test tomorrow. It was dark in the hall as she padded downstairs to the kitchen. Starting on food, she worked away, enjoying the sounds of the faintest birds outside, just starting their morning calls. She decided to make rice balls for lunch, and set about making a pot of rice, pulling out other ingredients from the fridge to add to them. Her hand hovered over the leeks briefly, _Kyo hates these_ , Tohru laughed a little, fondly remembering Yuki stuffing a leek flavoured rice ball in Kyo's mouth.

Kyo and Yuki still fought a lot, but sometimes dinner was alright, and generally they weren't beating up on each other every single day, which a lot of people credited her with. She wasn't sure though, it was probably just them growing as people! It didn't necessarily have to do with her. _I'm sure Kyo will like any other rice ball I make for him._ Tohru pondered to herself, _He doesn't seem that picky, he just doesn't like leeks._

Twenty minutes or so went by, and she had almost finished rolling out the rice balls. Suddenly, she remembered she'd been doing laundry last night before she went to bed. _Oh! I forgot the laundry!_ She didn't want it to get mildewy in the wash, so she rushed to the back room, and sure enough, the washing machine was closed, and she'd left a load of clothes in there. _Stupid, stupid._ Tohru chided herself, shaking her head. _Silly absent minded me. I need to stop forgetting this stuff! What if Kyo needs to wear these clothes to school?_ Rushing she pulled the clothes out of the washer, and put them in a basket, sliding the door and stepping outside to the line.

She was speedily hanging clothes when she heard something rustle in the bushes. Tohru froze and listened carefully. The rustle came from the bush again, and she squinted. What could it be? She stepped off of the deck, walking underneath a sheet she'd hung on the line, and lost track of the bush, getting tangled, she waved her arms, losing her sense of balance, and tumbled, head first, into the bush.

"Ah!" Tohru exclaimed, trying to gage where she was falling but without luck, before she heard someone else go, "Ah!" that sounded an awful lot like Kyo. _Oh my gosh,_ Tohru panicked, _What if it's not Kyo and it's a robber? Or someone that was coming to break into the house? What if it's a really bad person?_ She started flailing her arms a little, but it was hard, especially since she was trapped in the sheet. "Damn it Tohru, stop struggling!" The voice exclaimed, angrily, and indignantly, and she definitely recognized the voice as Kyo. Her face flushed red in embarrassment.

She had fallen on something, warm, and kind of hard, but she still couldn't see anything outside of the sheet. Kyo moved her like a sack of potatoes, rolling out from under her with ease, and then straddled her, yanking the sheet off so she could see the outside world again. "What were you doing you clumsy oaf?" He demanded, knees on either side of her legs.

Tohru stared up at him, still embarrassed by the whole incident. "I was hanging laundry and then uh, I heard something in the bushes, so I came over because I thought maybe it was a little animal or something, or maybe uh, another member of the Zodiac, but then, I thought what if it was a robber, but I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, and I got tangled up in the sheet, and then I tripped and fell and I fell-" he waved his hand cutting her off, "Okay, okay. I got it, you don't need to get all rambling at me."

Tohru fell silent, and Kyo looked a little upset, _I shouldn't snap at her like that,_ he chided himself _, I can't stand that expression she makes when I cut her off, she looks so crushed._ Kyo ran a hand through his fluffy orange hair, "I was just out here doing some training early," he clenched his fist, "So I can beat that damn, rat." Looking down at her once more he added, "I didn't expect you to be up so early".

"I just wanted to make breakfast, and then I remembered the laundry," Tohru rambled a little before clarifying, "I had some dreams that woke me up so I decided to just get up". For the first time, Tohru was suddenly aware that Kyo was shirtless, his bare chest gleaming with a light film of sweat, his cargo pants hanging off his muscular but slim hips, and his faint treasure trail visible under his belly button. His strong thighs were still holding her slim legs together, and while he was heavy, he wasn't crushing her by any means, it was a comfortable, safe, feeling.

Kyo was staring down at Tohru, his irritation had already past about being interrupted while training, it wasn't her fault she was such a scaredy cat, and in all fairness he should have come out and said good morning when he heard her go out on the deck to hang the laundry, he should have known something like this would happen. Kyo wasn't the greatest at observation, but he did happen to notice the faintest of pink rising in Tohru's cheeks, but he didn't clue in that the position he was holding her in had something to do with it. However, Kyo suddenly became aware that her skirt had gotten a little bunched up while he'd been wrestling the sheet off of her, and way more thigh than usual was visible. Her skin looked so soft, and Kyo felt something in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt before.

Tohru flushed suddenly, her mind fluttering briefly to places that it shouldn't go. _I bet you'd get used to him on you like this,_ Naughty Tohru's inner voice joked at her, and she flushed even redder. She almost shook her head just at her own thought, but she didn't, managing to contain herself, barely. _I would never,_ Tohru gasped internally, _He's practically betrothed to Kagura, I couldn't do that._ His chest just looked so smooth, and lean, she just wanted to touch it briefly.

Kyo noticed that her face was flushing a dark red, and though he himself was embarrassed, his own temperature seemed to be rising, but not in his typical anger filled way. He felt something strongly, but it wasn't his usual feeling. Gently, he touched one of his big hands to her cheek, and her eyes widened in shock. "Have I embarrassed you this much?" He asked her, just enjoying the feeling of his hand on her warm, smooth, skin.

She shook her head quickly, "Oh no, I'm not embarrassed," the flushing in her cheeks told a different story. Kyo grinned at her, a toothy grin, setting one of his hands on her thigh, just an inch or so below where the skirt had flipped up. Grabbing the skirt, he flipped it back down, and stood up. "You're blushing too much for that lie to work, Tohru-" he added, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her to her feet. _I feel so light whenever Kyo does that,_ Tohru thought to herself, she liked it, honestly. It made her feel safe, but she flushed more at the thought anyway. Kyo grinned a little more, dusting off his knees, "Turn around so I can dust off the back of your uniform-" he told her, and she did, she didn't want people to think she'd been lying in the dirt with some boy, even though she had been. But it wasn't like that! Was it?

Turning around so Kyo could dust off her back, she closed her eyes to enjoy the feelings of his hands running down her back, dusting off her uniform. Wherever his fingers went, she felt little electric shocks, she hadn't felt this alive in a long time. Kyo dusted quickly, and in less than a minute, she was clean and new again.

"There you go-" he told her, spinning her back around to face him. "Good as new". Kyo still felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, and could feel blood pumping in his ears, but he wasn't sure how to act on his new found urges. "I've uh – got to go finish my training". He gave her a rushed excuse, before dashing back off into the woods, not to train at all, but to sit, and maybe deal with his thoughts about Tohru that he hadn't really had before.

Tohru watched him run off, not that surprised, Kyo was flighty, he dashed off a lot, she knew he'd be back. She dusted off the front of herself, just out of habit, and headed to finish hanging the laundry, and put the one sheet back in the wash. She found herself daydreaming about the strong arms, and slick chest of a certain orange haired cat, and couldn't wait to see him at school later.


End file.
